Ahorrar (al comer)
Archivo:Pecos_bill_burguer.jpg Muchas son las maneras de achicar el presupuesto de comidas en nuestro viaje a Orlando y Walt Disney World. Desde elegir los restaurantes más económicos dentro de los parques hasta aprovechar alguno de los cientos de cupones de descuento en los establecimientos de International Drive. En esta sección les traemos los trucos para ahorrar en comidas durante nuestra estadía, un listado de restaurantes dentro de Disney con la mejor relación calidad precio, las maneras de sacarle el jugo al plan de comidas si decidiéramos contratarlo y preferidos fuera de los parques para comer bien y barato. CONSEJOS Y TRUCOS DE AHORRO EN COMIDAS Víveres del mundo exterior: El primero de los consejos es traer víveres a los parques para no estar obligados a comprar bebidas y snacks durante nuestras largas caminatas: botellas de agua mineral y galletitas u otros snacks son indispensables. Vea AQUÍ para conocer cómo adquirir estos productos en Wal Mart apenas arribe a Orlando. Porciones para compartir: La mayoría de las porciones que se sirven en los counter service restaurantes Walt Disney World Resort son abundantes, algunas perlas perdidas en distintos restaurantes son directamente imposibles de terminar para una sola persona. Un buen truco es tomar ventaja de esto y compartir entre dos el plato principal quizá agregando un acompañamiento como puede ser una porción extra de papas fritas o una ensalada. Conozca los restaurantes de mostrador con porciones más generosas: Cosmic Rays en MK, Flame Tree Barbacue en AK y Fairfax Fare en DHS ofrecen un plato de medio pollo + costillas de cerdo + puré de papas + vegetales a U$S 13,99; Pecos Bill y Cosmic Rays en MK y Restaurosaurus en AK tienen las mejores islas de topping en todo Disney World; Tangerine Café en Marruecos, Epcot sirve enormes porciones en sus platos shwarma. Entre los hoteles, el counter service del Port Orleans ofrece muy buenas y abundantes opciones además de una barra de toppings. Barra de Toppings: Algunos Counter Service restaurante cuentan con una isla de toppings para agregar a las hamburguesas, allí pueden encontrar tomate, lechuga, queso fundido, cebolla frita y champignones además de los aderezos usuales. Un buen truco en estas locaciones es pedir una hamburguesa doble (Doble cheeseburguer) y solicitar un pan de hamburguesa adicional, solicítenlo como “extra bun” (los cajeros cuentan con un botón especial en su caja para este pedido). Luego tendremos dos panes, dos hamburguesas y toda la isla de toppings para que el sándwich sea lo suficientemente importante como para saciar el apetito de dos personas. Consulten el precio del “extra bun” antes de concretar la estrategia, el mismo varía mucho de restaurante a restaurante costando sólo centavos en algunos y hasta 4 dolares en otros. Otra opción en los restaurante con topping bar es pedir un acompañamiento como papas fritas y abarrotar el plato con cebollas, hongos, queso fundido y otras variedades disponibles. Si tienen plan de comida, podrían pasar un almuerzo sólo gastando un snack. Algunos restaurantes con topping bar: Cosmic Ray´s, Casey Corner y Pecos Bill en MK y Restaurosaurus en AK. Algunos viajeros que se saben muuuuuy ligeros en cuanto a cantidad de comida pueden optar por algún menú infantil que suele incluir una hamburguesa con queso, algún acompañamiento y una porcion pequeña de fruta o una galleta de postre. Esto sólo puede hacerse en los counter service restaurante. Bebidas: Pueden solicitar agua fria en lugar de gaseosa o jugos en los restaurantes de Disney y de toda el área de Orlando, esto no será sorpresa para quien lo atienda y le dará su vaso de bebida gratuita con una sonrisa. Si va a comprar gaseosa, compártala los vasos son enormes y si pide uno por cada integrante de su grupo tirará la mitad de la bebida al terminar de comer. Desarmando Combos: No pague extras que no consumirá: en los restaurantes counter service los platos están presentados de manera combinada: por ejemplo “Doble Cheeseburguer with fries or apple slices and soda”(Hamburguesa doble con papas o rodajas de manzana y gaseosa) o “½ Chicken with beans and coleslaw and a soda” (1/2 pollo con porotos y ensalada de col y gaseosa), sepa que no es obligatorio tomar el combo completo, puede pedir sólo la hamburguesa o sólo el pollo y ahorrar 2 o 3 dolares en comida que igualmente no iba a consumir. Si le agrega el ahorro de gaseosa no obligatoria quizá termine gastando 5 dólares menos por persona por comida. Haga sus cuentas. Los menú infantil no aplican a esta regla y deben comprarse completos. Jugando con la carta: Si nos sentaremos en un restaurante full service con menú a la carta, lean cuidadosamente todas las opciones, es posible que quienes no suelen tener demasiado apetito se conformen muy bien con pedir simplemente una entrada (apetizer) y saltearse el plato principal (entree) quizá agregando un postre (dessert). Si van a intentar este plan, es bueno consultar al mozo si la entrada es de un tamaño aceptable ya que algunos son sustanciosas pero otras son muy pequeñas. Otra opción, si somos dos personas, es solicitar un apetizer para cada uno y luego compartir el plato principal. Si concurren a un table service buffet o shows pagarán el total del costo por la cantidad de adultos y menores que integren el grupo sin importar la cantidad de comida que efectivamente consuman. Si el restaurante es a la carta, está permitido compartir platos. Restaurantes Table service a la carta con grandes porciones para compartir: 50 prime Time en DHS; Yak & Yeti en AK. Al contrario porciones pequeñas en Citricos y Le Cellier en Epcot. Desayuno, almuerzo y cena: Si va a tomar un table service para experimentar una comida con personajes, pruebe un desayuno tardío (luego de las 11 y antes de las 11.30) en Tusker House o en Akershus obtendrá la más económica de las opciones y podrá contarlo fácilmente como almuerzo salteando la comida del mediodía. Recuerde que los almuerzos en los table service son más económicos que las cenas. Si le da lo mismo, siéntese en estos restaurantes entre las 11.30 y las 16.00 y pagará menos por la misma comida. Refillable Mug: El Mug es un vaso plástico que nos permite realizar infinitos rellenos con benbidas de la fuente de soda ubicada en el patio de comidas de cada uno de los hoteles de Walt Disney World. Su costo es de U$S 13,99 más tax, y su uso está limitado al hotel donde estamos hospedándonos. Teóricamente sólo sirven para aquella estadía en que fueron adquiridos, sin embargo es uso y costumbre ver a decenas de personas utilizando Mugs de años anteriores en los hoteles sin cuestionamiento alguno por parte de los Cast Members. Las opciones en la fuente de sodas son variadas y comprenden bebidas frías como gaseosas de la linea Coke, limonada o té helado y bebidas calientes como café o chocolatada. No hay disponibles jugos del estilo Minute Maid. El precio equivale a algo más de 6 bebidas, si suponen que durante toda su estadía tomarán más que esa cantidad dentro del hotel, cómprenlo. Como beneficio adicional se llevarán un lindo souvenir de recuerdo a casa. El Mug está incluido en el Quick Service Dining Plan, pero no en el plan Regular lo que parece una inconsistencia dentro del esquema Dining. RESTAURANTES MAS BARATOS EN HOTELES Y PARQUES TEMÁTICOS En cada parque temático hay restaurantes más convenientes para conseguir una comida adecuada y al mismo tiempo económica, a continuación algunos de esas opciones. En cuanto a Counter Service, en algunas ocasiones destacamos items del menús muy baratos y en otras platos un poco más caros pero lo suficientemente grandes como para compartir entre dos personas. Los full service en principio no encajan en el plan más ahorrativo, sin embargo si quieren experimentar alguno en particular puede optar por un desayuno buffet tardío (incluso en una comida con personajes) y considerarlo un almuerzo. Otra estrategia es elegir el buffet más económico para almorzar o sentarse en un restaurante a la carta y utilizar alguna de las estrategias descriptas más arriba. Magic Kingdom: Para desayuno: Main Street Bakery Shop vende todo tipo de delicias de pastelería y panadería a buenos precios. Counter service: Casey's Corner (Main Street) ofrece un muy buen combo de hot dog y papas por U$S 6 a lo que pueden agregarse toppings en cantidad. Una sopa de almejas de buen tamaño puede conseguirse en Columbia Harbor House por U$S 5. Cosmic Ray's permite dividir entre dos el plato de medio pollo con puré de papas y vegetales que cuesta sólo U$S 9 y el mismo plato con costillas de cerdo adicionales cuesta menos de U$S 15 y comen dos adultos y un niño o hasta tres adultos d epoco apetito. Si quieren compartir postre, Aloha Island en Adventureland provee unos candy helados gigantes sobre jugo de anana (Pinneapple Dhole Whipe) a sólo U$S 4 que puede ser compartido por varios. Full Service: En Crystal Palace, con personajes incluidos, pueden intentar la estrategia de desayuno como almuerzo hagan su reserva para las 10.30 am, luego de esa hora se considerará almuerzo. Costo por adulto : U$S 23. Si fueran directamente al almuerzo, el costo sería de U$S 25 y es además el almuerzo buffet full service más económico del parque. A la carta, en Liberty Tree Tavern pueden pedir la entrada de ensalada de espinaca y cangrejo a un costo de U$S 11 y saltear el plato principal, completando con el postre comprado al salir. Epcot Para desayuno: Antes de las 11 pueden probar alguna de las delicias de panadería de Sunshine Season y cuando abre World Showcase pueden probar el Boulangerie Patisserie (France) croissants con jamón y queso a U$S 3,25. Lotus Blossom Cafe (China) ofrece dos rollos de huevo (eggs rolls) a U$S 4. Prueben en Kringla Bakeri School Bread a U$S 2. Counter service: Para almuerzo o cena, Sunshine Seasons (Future World, The Land pavilion) tiene un plato de medio pollo con acompañamiento que puede compartirse perfectamente a U$S 10. También para compartir, Tangierine Café en Marruecos ofrece un plato shwarma de cordero con varios acompañamiento a U$S 12 también para compartir. Full Service: Desayunos full service tardío como almuerzo: Este es el menos conveniente de los parques para aplicar esta estrategia. No hay opciones económicas para desayuno, pueden probar Akershus si tienen una princesa en su familila, reserven antes de las 11.10. El costo es de U$S 35 por adulto y el sistema es family style. Si optaran por el almuerzo el costo es de U$S 42. El almuerzo buffet más económico en World Showcase es Biergarten en Alemania por U$S 26 por adulto. A la carta pueden probar la Hamburguesa británica de Rose & Crown por U$S 12 Archivo:Disney_2.jpg Disney's Hollywood Studios Para desayuno: Starring Rolls Bakery tiene excelentes opciones de panadería de muy bajo costo. Si quieren compartir allí desayuno o merienda la exhuberante Cupcake se trata de una enorme magdalena que puede solicitarse en su versión chocolate o mantequilla (Butterfinger Cupcake), apenas podrán terminarlo entre dos por U$S 4. Counter Service: Fairfax Fare ofrece el combo de ½ pollo con porotos y ensalada a menos de 10 dólares, para compartir. En Starring Rolls un sándwich de salmon cuesta U$S 6. Rosie's All American Cafe ofrece sopa del día por U$S 3. Toy Story Pizza Planet provee pizzas individuales por U$S 6. Full Service: En Hollywood & Vine pueden disfrutar hasta las 11.20 de desayuno bufffet con personajes a U$S 26 por adulto. El mismo restaurante en el almuerzo tiene un costo por adulto de U$S 29. Para restaurantes a la carta elijan un plato principal de 50 Prime Time Cafe y compártanlo, las porciones son enormes. Animal Kingdom Para desayuno: Pueden conseguir fruta y queso en Harambe Fruit Market por alrededor de U$S 5. Counter Service: Flame Tree Barbecue tiene el combo de medio pollo a U$S 9,50 para compartir y restaurosaurus ofrece hamburguesas y sándwich con isla de topping, también para compartir pidiendo un pan extra. Full Service: Tusker House sirve desayuno con personajes hasta las 11.30 estilo buffet. El costo es el más económico de todo Disney World a U$S 21 por adulto y luego de las 11.30 el almuerzo vale U$S 25.50. A la carta, la única opción del parque es Yak & Yeti con algunos platos principales apenas por arriba de los U$S 15. Fuera de los parques: En Port Orleans-Riverside Resort pueden “crear su propia pasta con una porción enorme a U$S 10. En Pop Century Resort: encontrarán una ensalada griega por poco más de U$S 6 y un plato de Suprema de pollo con fideos y pan a U$S 9 que puede ser compartido entre un adulto y un menor al menos. En The Backery por U$S 4 pueden pedir un sundae con un brawnie, tres bochas de helado, dos toppings, crema chantilly, chocolate y una cereza, comen al menos 3. En Downtown Disney uno de nuestros preferidos, Earl of Sandwich ofrece variedades deliciosas a apenas U$S 6. Mara en Animal Kingdom Lodge tiene variedades bastante exóticas para un Counter Service y a buen precio. Pepper Market es un counter service donde podrán comer con vajilla evitando el plato de carton y muy buenos platos de nivel de un Full Service con gran ambientación y buena relación calidad precio. FULL SERVICE VESTIDOS DE COUNTER SERVICE Algunos platos de restaurantes full service pueden encontrarse con la misma elaboración y calidad en un counter service, generalmente cercano aunque en plato de papel a un precio sustancialmente menor: Liberty Tree Tavern ofrece sopa de almeja a U$S 7, una igual pueden conseguirla en Columbia Harbor House a U$S 5. Chefs the France tiene un postre exquisito: Creme Brulee a un costo de U$S 7, caminen unos pasos y consigan el mismo plato en Boulangerie Pattiserie, located in a building behind the restaurant, the quiche without salad is $4.95 plus tax, and the creme brulee by itself is around $4 plus tax. Rose and Crown Pub en Epcot sirve chips&fish por U$S 16, una porción un tanto más chica pero no de la mitad de tamaño se puede conseguir en Yorkshire County Fish Shop por U$S 8. Todos los precios de Table Service no incluyen propinas Creme Brulee en Chefs de France MAXIMIZANDO LOS BENEFICIOS DEL PLAN DE COMIDAS Si contratamos un paquete vacacional en Walt Disney World y agregamos el plan de comidas o lo recibimos gratis gracias a poder aprovechar alguna de las fabulosas promociones que se vienen ofreciendo en los últimos años, el ahorro pasará por utilizar de la manera más beneficiosa los créditos y no por recurrir a los restaurantes más baratos. En otras palabras: si contamos con dining plan la ecuación se invierte debemos conocer cuáles son los restaurantes de mayor calidad, aunque sean los más caros, que aceptan el plan para poder maximizar los beneficios del mismo. Los créditos del dining plan se dividen en counter service credits, full service credits y snaks credits, para un repaso de las características del plan vea el desarrollo de nuestra sección específica AQUÍ. Counter Service Credits: Los counter service credits obtienen una relación óptima calidad/costo/beneficio en los siguientes restaurantes: Wolfgang Puck Express (Downtown Disney) y Pepper Market (Coronado Springs Resort) ambos al borde de ser full service restaurante; Tangierine Café (Marruecos Epcot) con platos shwarma de gran calidad, cantidad y bastante costosos; Pecos Bill Tale Inn (Magic Kingdom); Flame Tree Barbacue (Animal Kingdom); Cosmic Rays (Magic Kingdom); Fairfax Fare (Hollywood Studios): estas locaciones no son especialmente de excelencia en cuanto a la calidad aunque sí ofrecen platos muy abundantes, de buena factura y de precios elevados en casi todos ellos pueden encontrar las hamburguesas más grandes de todo Disney y el plato de pollo+costillas de cerdo más abundante. The Mara (Animal Kingdom Lodge) el ambiente y la variedad que no encontraremos en otro resort, no deje de probar los Zebra Dome como postre Earl of Sandwich (Downtown Disney): si bien es económico sin dudas el mejor lugar para comer un sándwich en todo Disney World Sunshine Season (Epcot): comida fresca con ingrediente de alto nivel como salmon grillado o cerdo al wok. Para postres una gran selección de pastelería. Picnic in the park: en Animal Kingdom pueden al mismo tiempo recibir una buena cantidad y variedad de comida y vivir un picnic realmente mágico Table Service Credits: Los table service más convenientes si tenemos Dining Plan son: Cheff Mickey (Contemporary) y Crystal Palace (Magic Kingdom) : personajes y buen buffet Coral Reef (Epcot): comer rodeado de tiburones y peces con una muy buena selección a la carta Ohana (Polynesian): servicio de Family Style con comida Hawaiana y una gran vista a los fuegos artificiales de Magic Kingdom, prueben el “Bread Pudding” de postre. Le Cellier (Epcot - a la noche: dos créditos): La mejor forma de comer carne vacuna en Disney World Akershus (Epcot): Princesas, ambientación, mesa fría buffet y muy buena selección de comida Noruega a la carta. Cinderella Royal Table: Comer en el castillo no tiene precio (en realidad si: 2 créditos) Snacks Los snacks imperdibles: Cupcakes: Enormes y deliciosas, estas magdalenas son una verdadera explosión de aroma y sabor. Se encuentran en su versión Buttenfinger y Chocolate pueden encontrarla en Starring Rolls en DHS. Delicias heladas: desde Pinneaple Dhole Whipe en Aloha Island – Magic Kingdom (un candy enorme sobre jugo de ananá) hasta las deliciosas “Chocolate Chip Cookie Sandwich” (sándwich de helado entre galletitas con chips de chocolate), en Sleepy Hallow y Main Street Bakery en Magic Kingdom varias son las opciones para un día caluroso. Delicias saladas: Pregunten en Sunshine Season en Epcot y en Anandapur Café en Animal Kingdom cuales son los ítems que cuentan como snaks del dining plan, se toparán con rollos de huevos, sopas de carne, pollo frito o canastas de papas fritas. Delicias de pastelería: Main Street Bakery en Magic Kingdo, Kringla Bakari en Noruega-Epcot y Boulangerie Pattiserie en Francia junto con la nombrada Starring Rolls en DHS, ofrecen pastelería espectacular. Algunas ideas: School Bread, Cinammon Rolls y Brownies. Caramelos y Chocolate!!!: Dos lugares para destacar entre muchos spots para conseguir estas delicias para chicos y grandes: en Downtown Disney Googy Candy Company podrán armar su propia delicia de gran tamaño y en el pabellón de Alemania en Epcot: Karamelle-Kuche tiene fabulosas opciones dulces. No use los snacks en botellas de agua o ítems de poco valor, en todo caso cómprelos de su bolsillo y guarde los créditos para productos más costosos. Generalmente los snacks abarcan ítems del rango entre 1 y 4 dolares, intente utilizarlo en necesidades de tres dólares o más. AHORRAR COMIENDO AFUERA Si optamos por sentarnos en alguno de los cientos restaurantes fuera de Disney World Resort y los otros parques temáticos, será cuestión de tomar ventaja de alguno de los muchos descuentos, cupones y promociones para ajustar el presupuesto y ahorrar varias decenas de dólares en el balance final de nuestra estadía. Comiendo afuera de los parques la relación entre oferta y demanda se invierte y son los establecimientos culinarios los que deben agudizar su ingenio para atraer a los visitantes. Como regla general, comiendo afuera se gana en presupuesto y se pierde en ambientación y magia. En cuanto a calidad de comida puede equipararse y, en contados lugares, mejorarse incluso el nivel que encontrarmos dentro de los parques. Para un panorama completo sobre comer afuera de Disney, haga click aquí. Archivo:1156078173.jpg Perlitas de la Web Muchos recursos para ahorrar en comidas del área de orlando están Internet, a un click de distancia. Uno de los recursos es la página Restaurant.com, en este sitio podrán comprar certificados para utilizar en determinados restaurantes del área de Orlando para luego usarlos como dinero al pagar la cuenta. El truco es que los certificados tienen un valor (por ejemplo U$S 25 o 50) y un costo menor (por ejemplo U$S 10 o U$S 20). La variedad de establecimientos incluido en la lista del sitio es vasta y va rotando con el tiempo. Incluso pueden encontrarse algunos ubicados dentro de Disney aunque operados por otras compañías. Entre esos se destaca Garden Groove en el Hotel Swan & Dolphin que cuenta con comida con personajes y ofrece un certificado de U$S 25 al precio de U$S 10. El sistema permite utilizar sólo un certificado por restaurante por mes, por lo que podríamos teóricamente utilizarlo durante toda nuestra estadía aunque sin repetir establecimientos. Los certificados no expiran.Algunos restaurantes tienen ciertas restricciones. En la página pueden encontrar reseñas bastante completas de cada uno de los restaurantes. Es una herramienta útil que tiene como única contra cierta rigidez en la programación: si compramos un certificado tenemos que estar seguro de usarlo, caso contrario un buen negocio se puede transformar directamente en un desperdicio total del dinero. Chicos Gratis Para grupos con dos o más chicos menores de 11 años que se hospeden fuera de Disney World y programen comer consistentemente en restaurantes del área de Orlando una buena alternativa puede ser el sitio KidsEatFreeCard.com donde, luego de elegir "Orlando" en la pestaña "Restaurant Location", pueden adquirir una tarjeta que les permitirá a los niños comer sin costo en más de 50 restaurantes de la zona. La tarjeta cuesta U$S 20 y debe adquirirse una por cada niño que pretenda el beneficio. Se requiere que por cada chico participante un adulto coma un plato principal en el mismo restaurante, por ello si el grupo tiene dos adultos y tres niños, comprar una tercera tarjeta no tendría sentido. Para que este trato sea conveniente tenemos que estar seguros de usar la bonificación al menos 6 o más veces durante nuestras vacaciones. Entre los restaurantes listados están NBA City, Dunkin Donuts, Cici´s Pizza, Sizzler, Friday´s, Ponderosa, Boston Lobster, Mac Donalds, Uno Chicago Grills y Rainforest Café de Downtown Disney. Las grandes cadenas de comidas tienen en sus sitios web oficiales la posibilidad de imprimir cupones de descuento o inscribirse para recibir ofertas en nuestra casilla de e-mail. Es una buena idea revisar todos los sitios de nuestro interés durante el par de semanas previas a viajar, y también inscribirnos en aquellas que son nuestras preferidas. Entre otras, pueden mirar en Golden Corral, Ponderosa, Rainforest Café, Sweet Tomatoes, Uno Chicago Grill, Denny´s y Texas de Brazil. Cupones al paso Finalmente la forma más simple de conseguir un descuento en Orlando es tomando a cada paso los libros de publicidades, cuponeras, o volantes disponibles en los distintos lobbys de hotel, gasolinerías, patios de comidas de outlets y otros centros comerciales. Revise, busque y vuelva a revisar, suele haber buenas gangas al alcance de la mano. PROXIMAMENTE RESETAS DISNEY Y MARVEL UNIVERSAL BUSQUENLAS EN ESTA ENCICLOPEDIA Categoría:Barato Categoría:Buffet Categoría:Avion Categoría:Comer Categoría:Comida Categoría:Carro Categoría:Carne Categoría:Castillo Categoría:Disney Categoría:Divercion Categoría:Desayuno Categoría:Dibujos Categoría:Descuento Categoría:World Categoría:HOLLYWOOD